thebreedsfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo's Pride
The following short story was never officially published by Lora Leigh, but appears on her Sensuous Escapes Yahoo Group, where she uploaded it in 2003. LEO'S PRIDE by Lora Leigh He was a prime male; the only success to the DNA re-engineering program began years ago. No one knew why this one male had succeeded when no others had. Why he had lived, perfectly formed, without the genetic and physical abnormalities that made the others disposable no one was certain. But he had lived. He was twenty-eight years old, perfectly formed, coolly intelligent, and a source of pride to the team of scientists that created him. For the Genetics Council that backed the project, he was the hope of future projects. He was called Leo. He had no last name, he had no true parents. He was begun in a test tube, and when it appeared the fetus would begin to grow, he was placed within a female womb and carried to term. It was said the surrogate mother died in childbirth, but Elizabeth knew the truth. She had been murdered minutes after the scientists whisked the child away by the guard's who served only the orders of the Council. Elizabeth was new to the team of scientists who oversaw the study and various training phases of the Leo they had created. She wasn't a scientist, rather a psychologist trained to deal with and treat deep depressions and psychotic tendencies. She had managed to have Leo placed under her complete supervision for the next thirty days for evaluation. He would share her compound lodgings; spend his days in her company. It was her job to determine if aiding Leo in escape would release a monster on the world, or give freedom to a deserving man. Should the Council at large learn her true purpose, then she would die. If she succeeded, then the one, who had supplied his sperm for Leo's creation, would realize his last, dying wish. As she watched Leo now, she well understand why his handlers and her boss were beginning to worry. She was terrified herself. She glanced into the cool, emotionless amber eyes, seeing the savage intelligence there, the gleam of mockery as he looked back at her. His tawny hair fell to his shoulders, as thick and coarse as the mane of the lion where part of his DNA originated from. His face was broad, savagely hewn, with high cheekbones, tilted eyes, a long, surprisingly aristocratic nose, and full sensual lips. Those lips were presently sucking delicately on a female clit, lifting every so often to flick at it, lick at it with his raspy tongue. The woman splayed out on the narrow bed was moaning in increasing lust. Her thick pussy juice lay heavy and glistening on the bare lips of her cunt, despite Leo's attempts earlier to lick it clean. "He's held her orgasm off for quite a while. This phase of his sexual training has gone extraordinarily well." The scientist at her side remarked with pride. Quite a while was actually nearly a half an hour. The woman was bucking, exhausted from her need for release, yet the agile tongue and nimble fingers of the male performing his expertise on her, kept her riding the edge. Why such experiments were needed, Elizabeth had yet to determine. Leo was bred and trained as a killer, not a lover of any kind. She was beginning to suspect it was Dr. Wingly's own brand of perversion and cruelty that enforced such experiments. Elizabeth tilted her head, watching as Leo now soothed the inflamed clit. The woman's moans weren't any less loud, but the intensity had eased. Elizabeth could feel her own heart laboring erratically, her senses dazed with the acts she was witnessing. And Leo, he performed as though it were no more than a particularly boring test to be endured. His body was focused on the act. His cock was engorged and hard, hot she knew. As he had begun his oral service on the woman, the scientist had probed clinically at the swollen penis, pointing out the large, flared head, the thick stalk and heavy scrotum. Leo had acted as though none of it were going on. He had continued to lick and suck at the pussy laid out for him, though when Elizabeth's gaze had met his again, there was a flicker of fury, for just a second, in those amber depths. "Leo, please show Dr. Ambrose how well you can perform copulation now." Copulation? Elizabeth glanced at the scientist in surprise. "We do not encourage him to consider any of this fun and games, nor pleasure." The scientist's expression was pinched with displeasure. "It is a tool, nothing more, to be used in service of the Council only." Leo rose from his bent position, his engorged penis aimed perfectly for the frothing pussy in front of him. The woman's legs were strapped to the metal stirrups of the bed, which were casually pushed apart as he came forward. Elizabeth's breath caught when she watched the bulbous head insert itself in the narrow slit of the woman's vagina. "The women are of course given an aphrodisiac," the scientist comment. "We keep them sedated as well, despite their agreement to be here. When he's finished with this one, the soldiers will return her to whatever village they brought her from, and bring us another." The thick head disappeared into the sucking channel, the woman screamed out in pleasure, her body bucking against the intrusion. Elizabeth could only stare in dazed fascination as his cock tunneled slowly forward, disappearing entirely, only to pull back with the same steady movement. It glistened with the woman's excretions, pulsed from the flow of blood. A smooth movement of his hips had it pushing forward once again. With each entrance, the woman became more aroused, more desperate. Leo seemed to grow more bored. Elizabeth lifted her eyes to him, feeling her chest blossom of pain. There was no emotion, no pleasure, no anger in his expression, or in his eyes. As the pace of the even thrusts gently increased, he continued to be careful of the tender flesh he possessed so silently. He did nothing to physically hurt the woman whose body he pleasured, he stared at Elizabeth though. His eyes were locked on her until she felt as though he were burrowing into her soul. "Finish her off, Leo. I'm sure Dr. Ambrose gets the idea now." Professor Wingly ordered him harshly. Those amber eyes flickered to the professor. There was nothing to prove her opinion one way or the other, but Elizabeth knew that if Leo ever had the chance, he would destroy the pinched faced doctor. Painfully. The slap of wet flesh, of heavy balls slapping against the delicate curves of a shapely rear echoed around her, increasing in pace as the woman climaxed hard and loud beneath him. Then he was still. He just stopped. "Should I achieve release?" His voice shocked her. It was deep, rasping and cold. He didn't care either way if he got off or not. "You're choice." Wingly shrugged, but he watched Leo carefully. Leo pulled free of the grasping pussy. There was no reluctance, no sigh, no expression to indicate if he even preferred to achieve his release. "I would prefer to see the release," Elizabeth spoke up before Leo could turn away. Both scientist and experiment showed surprise at her statement. "That is not necessary- -," Wingly began to protest. "I believe this is my call, Doctor," she bit out, then looked at Leo once again. "I believe, Leo, that you aren't quite finished." Something flashed in his eyes, but she wasn't certain what. He glanced at Wingly. Wingly grimaced furiously. "You're hers, for now." He bit out. "Get off, then you can go with her." Elizabeth watched as Leo did just that. His cock slid into the tight cunt with a smooth, quick stroke. Wingly watched Leo's expressionless face, but Elizabeth watched the clench of his fingers at the woman's thighs, the contracting muscles in his stomach, the fine, almost imperceptible layer of perspiration that gleamed on his thighs. He didn't make a sound when he climaxed. She glanced at his face, it was still expressionless. But his hands were white from tension, his fingers pressing into the woman's skin just shy of bruising. Leo's release seemed to go on forever, though Elizabeth doubted Wingly was aware of it. He was too busy looking for an expression, a sign that Leo cared either way. She knew the good doctor was looking in the wrong place. Finally, Leo eased free of the woman's body and moved back. Grabbing a towel with her gloved hand, Elizabeth moved between the woman's thighs as Leo moved away from her. "I want to be certain no one is being harmed here," she bit out. Careful to hide her action, Elizabeth allowed the towel to catch the gush of Leo's seed from the woman's body. She cleaned her quickly, as though she wanted only to be certain the area was ready for an exam. She hated doing this. Despised it, but should Wingly see the amount of sperm Leo had released, then she knew he would be more than aware of the man's needs. She couldn't allow that. Minutes later, she moved back, satisfied that she had soaked the excess of his release with the towel, and that the woman had not been abused in the procedure. It was difficult to maintain her impartiality. Difficult not to show her anger. "How long since he's had an orgasm?" Elizabeth was deeply furious. This was the worse abuse of any creature, human or otherwise, that she had ever witnessed. "We require daily masturbation for testing purposes. Wouldn't want any little soldiers coming to life without us knowing about it." A hard laugh accompanied the crude statement. Elizabeth controlled her anger as she watched Leo, unconcerned and unashamed as he casually held his slowly relaxing cock under a metal sink and cleaned it quickly. Like washing his hands. He showed no more emotion than that. "You may go now. Shower and dress before you return here, you will be accompanying Dr. Ambrose to her quarters. You are her property of the next month rather than ours," Wingly informed him with a sneer. It was more than obvious that the scientist deeply objected to the idea. Leo showed no curiosity at this. He didn't even look at Elizabeth. He moved gracefully past lab tables and various experiments in progress, the smooth muscles of his legs and ass flexing powerfully as he moved. "I have lodged my protest with the Council regarding this move," Wingly snapped. "It is highly irregular, and most dangerous I believe." "Evidently the council disagrees, Doctor," Elizabeth kept the hatred from her voice as she spoke to the abusive bastard. She had observed him for days, just as she had Leo. Dr. Wingly gained more than a little satisfaction from humiliating his charge at every opportunity. "His next mission was tabled due to this insanity," Wingly muttered. "His next mission was insanity," she told him coolly. "There's no way he would have made it out alive." The missions were becoming more dangerous each successive time. He had nearly died from the wounds he had received in the last one. "He made it though," Wingly grumped. "Dr. Wingly, Leo represents billions of dollars, and much hope to the Council. Should I find abuse apparent in this program, I don't believe they would be pleased." She used her haughtiest expression. The one her mentor had taught her, drilled into her. Cool, superior, in charge. Wingly paled. Nodding in satisfaction, Elizabeth stripped the gloves from her hands as several Lab techs helped the woman to her feet. Washing her hands beneath the sink Leo had used, she casually let the small towel drop into the bowl, to become drenched by the warm water. She had no doubt Wingly would have tried to use it to see just how much satisfaction Leo had attained.